What's Happening to B!
by twilight.fever123
Summary: What would happen if Blair would turn into what Serena used to be, and Serena would go along and be crazy with her...also introduces new characters...this is also my first fan.fic..so it may just..suck : R/R please Rated T but i'm not really good w/rating
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, and I am having a little bit of trouble figuring everything out. So, bear with mee please**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE GOSSIP GIRL SHOW**

_Hey there Upper East Siders!_

_Gossip Girl here; your one and only source into the fabulous lives of Manhattan's elite._

_Let's begin with the infamous news that is probably already circling all around...I was always taught to stop gossip when I hear it, but how can anyone live like that?_

_Unless you have been living under a rock, you know who I am talking about when I use the letter __**S**__..._

_Well, Miss __**S**__ has been getting herself into the trouble, the kind of trouble that she used to get herself into before she fell of the face of the earth. Well she's back, as everyone knows, and we all thought she changed. From what I have been seeing, I think old __**S**__ is back. Can you believe that __**B**__ is also trailing along with __**S**__? You would think that Miss Perfect __**B**__ would be saying no, but I guess __**S**__ got to her..._

_And I don't know about you guys, but I cannot wait to see what else __**B **__and __**S**__ have planned._

_Has anyone seen Lonely Boy __**D**__? He's been hiding out..._

_I guess __**D**__ heard about his ex running up and down the streets of Manhattan, or maybe he didn't..._

_Spotted:_

_**S**__ and __**B**__ running around The Upper East Side dressed in...Well l guess I could just call it "barley dressed." __**N **__and __**C**__, mouths opened, staring after the running __**S**__ and __**B**__. Little __**J**__ with a horrific expression on her face...wonder why?_

_You Know You Love Me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Jenny Humphrey was running around the city, so she could go and talk some sense into her brother's ex.

Her poor brother being Dan Humphrey, short for Daniel.

Why the heck would Serena let herself get caught up in her old habits once again?

Jenny could not think of a reason good enough for what Serena had been doing.

Jenny had seen Serena, and Blair, drunk at school already.

She could not believe that none of the teachers noticed. I guess every teacher there is just so oblivious to the fact that one of their perfect students, Blair Waldorf, would be getting drunk.

She needed to call Dan, for maybe he could talk some sense into Serena. Or maybe she could call Eric, Serena's brother…he may help.

But since she hadn't talked to Eric in so long, she decided to call and have a little chit-chat with him.

She found his name in her phone took a deep breath and pressed send. "Please enjoy the music while your party is being reached," the animated voice said. "Vida-la-Vida" started playing instead of the normal ring, but I guess that's what you get with Verizon.

"Hello..?" a male voice answered the phone. It was so good to hear Eric's voice again.

"Uhm, hey Eric, its Jenny….umm what's up?"

"Um, hi Jenny, nothing really...uhm did you need something?"

"Well, I was wondering if you read Gossip Girl lately."

"Yeah, um I have…you wouldn't have happened to seen my sister today, has you?"

"Um, no actually, that's kind of why I called…maybe you could talk some sense into her."

"Well she isn't listening to me…" "ERICC...OHH ERICC," Jenny heard a female on the other end of the line. "Oh um, Jenny…listen, could you please talk to Serena...I have to go, bye." -click-

Jenny could not believe that Eric had just hung up on her like that…ohh, she would get him.

Blair and Serena were just having the most fun time frolicking around the city, and watching the guy's and girl's jaws drop as they ran past them.

They had just gotten hopelessly drunk and they intended to have fun when they were.

Blair was having the most fun because Serena had finally convinced her to just let go and have fun. But, did Serena know that many of the civilians were taking pictures and sending them to everyone in their phone books? Well, she soon found out as she looked around with her drunken haze.

This was going to look horrible, and people were going to blame her and not Blair. Oh well, as long as people are looking, she may as well have fun with it. She heard her phone ringing, as she tried to answer it she got distracted by singing along with it.

"CAUSE YOU'RE HOT, THEN YOU'RE COLD. YOU'RE YES THEN YOU'RE NO…" Serena loved this song!

She answered her phone with a whooping "HEELLLOOOO…"

"Um...Serena? It's Jenny," Little Jenny sounded like she was about to cry…

"OHH HEY JEN JEN...WHAT IS YOU UP TO GIRLFRANN?!" Serena was yelling into her phone, but she couldn't seem to lower her voice.

She stopped running and noticed that Blair had stopped running also.

"Serena? Um, how about I call you back another time…you know, when you aren't making Gossip Girl's headlines?"

Okay, Serena could tell that Jenny was mad, not sad, mad.

"Wait...Jenny, whatsdamadder?!"

"Well, I don't know Serena, maybe you should go put some decent clothes on, and stop running around drunken!" Serena suddenly felt extremely bad. She realized that Jenny had hung up, but Blair was now on the phone with someone.

"…Chuck! What do you mean…?" "Why would I want to stop running around?!" "Am I too much for you to handle now, huh Chuck?!" "Well, I thought you were a partier, you don't want to party with me!?" And then she hung up.

"Blair, what the hell was that?!" Serena screamed.

"Well, apparently I should...I should stop running around Manhattan, and go get sobered up," Blair said, in the most sarcastic way ever.

No one ever understood why Chuck suddenly had a thing for Blair, but he did, so now that anytime something potentially dangerous to Blair was going one, he called to make sure she was okay.

Serena thought it was adorable that her step-brother was so concerned about her best friend. Nate on the other hand, Blair's ex, couldn't care less.

After Blair had lost her "flower" in the back of Chuck's limo, Nate had been nonchalant about anything going on in her life.

His new love was Vanessa, the girl that everyone thought would steal Dan away from Serena, but they broke up on their own.

_Hey everyone! Missed me?! You know you did._

_Well I'm just here to tell everyone the recent gossip. Well, DUH! Anywhoo..._

_I have been hearing a lot about __**N**__'s significant other. I would love to have a piece of that...but it looks like __**V**__ got to him first. Oh well, there are plenty other fish in the sea. I personally want to know what __**B**__ thinks about this little couple. After "loosing it" with __**C**__, her and __**N**__ haven't really concerned themselves with one another. I personally think that __**B**__ thinks something is wrong with dating a person of a different social class, unless of course,__** B**__ was in love with a lower classmen. Who knows what will happen...?_

_Oh, and did you see what else crazy __**S**__ and __**B **__have been doing? Well let's just say it involves older men and a crying [?!] __**C. **__Oh, poor baby. I guess he really does have a love for __**B**_

_Spotted:_

_**D!**__ Finally, we haven't seen him in a while. __**D**__ walking around, attached to this bimbo looking brunette...who is that?! If anyone knows, please tell me. __**N**__ and __**V**__ seated in a private booth, looking like they need to get a room, not a private booth. __**B **__and __**S'**__s tongues down some unidentifiable older males...? __**C**__ getting drunk, and crying over the love of his life. COME ON __**C**__ GET A GRIP, AND GO GET ANOTHER FISH...maybe me for example. _

_You know I like me some hot rich boy love. But I think __**C**__'s heart only beats for one person on this earth...poor him._

_You Know You Love Me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Dan Humphrey was walking down his street with his new love that he had been hiding away with for those times when Gossip Girl said that he was hiding from Serena.

Boy was she wrong. He had been with Roxie, the "brunette-bimbo", according to G.G. He had admit, she was kind of a ditsy person, but he still liked her.

But, he knew that he would never love another woman as much as he loved Serena. He had "lost it" with her. She was the first "upper east sider" who made people accept him more than they did before.

Oh, but Roxie wasn't part of this upper class. She was at his level of economy. He had met her when he bumped into her, running to catch the bus before it left his school.

He had missed the bus, but for a good reason. He had gotten to go out on a sorry-for-running-into-to-you date with Roxie. That was their first date. After that, they hid out in her apartment because he did not want her plastered all over G.G's site, but he guessed it was too late now.

Since he was a "deep" guy, everything she said went straight to his heart. Even if she was like, "HEY DAN…pass the salt." He would think, "Oh, she just asked ME to pass the salt." Everyone else, since they weren't blinded with love, could see that he liked her way, way, way more than she liked him.

When they walked by people, many would think, "Oh, she is just using him, you can totally tell." Even Jenny had told him something about her.

"You just don't know her like I do…"Dan said, in a love-sick voice. We'll have to see how this one turns out.

_Gossip Girl here!_

_Have you seen Crazy __**S**__ and Crazy __**B**__?! Now they are just getting plain hilarious. If I was desperate enough, I would totally reveal myself so I could go run around with them two. But you all know that that will never happen. O well, I am totally not sorry if I got ya'll's hopes up…cause that's what I'm here for. _

_Anyways, I have recently figured out that __**D**__'s new love's name starts with a __**R [Roxie]**__, so I guess that's what she will be referred as. I have also seen that __**E**__ has someone that follows him around, but guess what…it's not little __**J**__, her name actually begins with a __**T.**__ Since I can't tell you guys her name [Tanya] I guess letters with have to be used. _

_Oh shoot, sue me Tanya and Roxie… :]_

_Spotted:_

_**S**__ and __**B**__ running around with __**C**__, getting crunk, and looking like they are having a blast. I guess __**C**__ really want to have __**B**__ all to himself… __**D**__ and __**R**__ non-stop making out…they need to get a room. Little __**J**__ walking around, looking crushed. __**E **__and __**T **__being the cause of __**J**__'s crush-ness. Aw, you guys need to…totally keep on going. _

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

**Author's Note:**

**So, how did ya'll like the first chapter? The second will be up soon...I hope**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I think I am starting to figure everything out now:)**

**Please read and review, here is the second chatper…ENJOY!**

**[and so I don't get sued, check out the disclaimer in the beginning of this story]**

**And remember , this **_**is**_** my ****first**** fanfic…**

Vanessa had a big knot in her stomach. She was looking at herself in the mirror, just looking at how differently she looked without her usual jeans and a cute shirt.

She would be going on a date with her dearest Nathaniel. She usually didn't open up to guys this fast, but he was just so nice to her, and so polite, and you could tell, and apparently so could everyone else, that he really did like her.

When he had asked her out for this particular date, he told her to dress a certain way.

He had told her, "Make sure you are dressed like it is the most important night of your life…"

She did not know what to expect after he had said that.

She went to Serena earlier that day. She had to go to someone with a good fashion sense, and someone who liked her for who she was.

But, when she got to Serena, Blair was there…drunker than she had ever seen her.

"Oh, hey Serena. I was going to ask you for some of your help, but I guess I can figure something out on my own." She had said. She started walking towards the door.

But, right before she reached it, she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Wait, Vanessa. What do you need? Is something wrong?!" Serena, thank God, wasn't drunk. And that is surprising because if you saw Blair drunk, then Serena was usually worse.

"Oh, um…well you know how I really don't have the money to go out and buy really nice things like…well like you…"she didn't want to full on ask Serena if she could help her shop, or if she could pretty much buy something from her, so she tried to let Serena make an inference on what she was trying to ask her.

And, it worked.

Soon, she was in Serena's closet, trying to find something that would fit, and look good.

They soon found the most gorgeous dress, which Vanessa was now wearing while she was looking at herself in the mirror.

_I actually look really great. _She told herself.

She really hoped that Nate would think the same.

He would be there in about 5 minutes, or that's what he had told her when he called only about 2 minutes before. So technically, he would be there in about 3 minutes. _Great. _She thought.

The only reason she was nervous was because she had no idea what to expect. I mean, this was THE Nathaniel Archibald…and she was terrified.

She soon heard a knock on her door.

She looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath, slipped on her shoes, and walked to the door.

_OMG YOU GUYS! Have you seen __**V**__?_

_I am Gossip Girl, and you know I see things weird/strange/exciting/new every single day. But…_

_I never thought I would see this. I mean, yes, __**V**__ is a pretty attractive lady, but HOLY CRAP!_

_She was just a strutten' her stuff down the street with her beautiful dress [_the like to picture of her dress is on my (the author's) profile_] And guess who was hanging on her arm, just showing her off…? __**N!**_

_**N**__ looks like a little kid on Christmas morning. I guess he knows what will be going on tonight. I sure can't wait to find out! _

_Poor __**C**__. I saw him the other day, unsuccessfully, trying to win his "love" back. __**B**__, I think she just wants to show people that she is the queen __**B!**__ I personally think that __**S**__ is just going along on the ride to support her B.F.F! …I wish I could join, but then I would have to tell you who I am. And, that's a secret I'll never tell. But, you ALL know you love me :)_

_Spotted:_

_**J**__ walking down the street with a U.F.M. [unidentifiable foreign male]. I HAVE to find out who this cute Italian male is…if you know, you know how to tell me. __**C**__, sitting all alone, at a bar, sad. Poor baby. __**E**__ and __**T**__, on their phones, holding hands, walking down the street. I think they have seen __**J **__and the U.F.M. Who knows? _

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

_P.S. are ya'll hittin' that HUGE party in Times Square? I know I will…_

_Maybe, I will see you there_

"Oh-kay, okay…stop. I need some air," Roxie said.

Dan had been wanting to do nothing but making out for the past two hours.

"Baby, my lips are sore, and my lungs need some air," She said, as she rubbed her "beau's" hair.

"Okay, we will stop. I am hungry anyways," Dan said, as he lightly gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, but let's go somewhere where people can see us. I am so tired of be in hiding from everyone!" It was true, for some reason, Dan was keeping her out of the public eye.

"Fine, but I don't have a lot of money, so we are going to have to go somewhere where it is good tasting food, but it is like cheep. Would that be okay?" He asked, just making sure she didn't want to go somewhere fancy, like the rest of his "friends."

"Okay -sigh- I guess that will be okay," she said, and she gave him her best puppy dog look.

"Aw, shucks Roxie, you know I can't do anything that you don't want me to do," He sighed. And gave in, but he would have to make her pay him back.

"But, when we are in this very public," he kissed her on the neck, "expensive -kiss- , place…what are we going to do? Because I just can't eat, I mean, I get VERY, -kiss-, VERY, -kiss- VERY BORED." He added, with a smile.

"Well, Daniel Humphrey. I guess you will just have to take advantage of me won't you?" She smiled, and tackled him to his back, lightly planted a kiss on his lips, and whispered, "Let's go eat."

She got up, helped him up, and walked out of the door, with her hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

…**okay? So, I know…I think I am loosing the story line here**

**I guess I am just going to do what I feel like writing, but I will keep the story line about Blair going crazy…please review if you want another chapter:)**


End file.
